Moments
by Smileybiene
Summary: One moment can change everything. Collections of One Shots Current: HeatTagShipping - Fantasy
1. Trouble

**A.N. :**** Yeah, this idea came to me recently. I will write a lot of One Shots to different themes and shipping's. I wrote down a lot of themes for me and decide by lot which Shipping gets which Theme. It´s like a challenge against myself xD**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Theme:Trouble

Shipping: FerrisWheelShipping [ N x Touko]

Song, which inspirited me: Taylor Swift – I knew you were trouble

Remark: FerrisWheelShipping is N x Touko from the game not N x White from Pokemon Special.

* * *

Trouble

Since she first saw him, she knew that he would be trouble.

And yes… she was right. He has made her a lot of trouble.

How many fights she had to get through, because of him? How many times she had cried because of him?

Again and again she had asked the question WHY.

But there was this one moment that had changed everything.

Ferris wheel, high above all heads, only she and him.

When she looked into his eyes, she knew it.

She would get through all the trouble, only to look in these eyes.

_And now…_

They'd made it, they had gone through all the trouble and he had left her…

A tear ran down her cheek. Touko quickly wiped away.

The rain would not stop; it made her search for him even more troublesome.

Over 6 months, she had been looking after him. 6 months full of trouble, only because of him.

Even though she knew that if she finds him she will also find a lot of more trouble.

But she didn´t care. As long as she can see in N eyes, she will overcome any trouble.


	2. Dreams

Theme: Dreams

Shipping: ContestShipping [Drew x May]

* * *

**Dreams**

May had a lot of dreams.

_To be one of the best coordinators._

_To married the love of her life. _

_To create a Family. _

The first dream was fulfilled quickly.

And as Drew knelt before her, asked if she would like to marry him, May thought that her other dream will now fulfilled too.

_Drew doesn´t want children._

May realized it pretty quickly. And she accepted it. As long as she is with him, she can live without this dream.

May sat weeping in the corner of the room, the positive pregnancy test next to her.

She doesn´t want the child ... not when it destroy all of her dreams.

Drew enters the room, sees his wife crying.

"What happened May?"

"Please… please don´t destroy my dream." She pleaded.

"Your Dream..?" He didn´t understand.

"Don´t leave me!" May cried.

"Why should I leav-"His eyes fell on the pregnancy test. His mouth was open.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

May nodded. It took a moment until Drew´s mind processed this message.

"W-We are going to be parents? We get children?" Drew was getting paler.

"Please… I will abort the child or give it for adoption… but please don´t leave me!" May said it, but the thought of losing that child hurts.

"May… the child is also a dream of yours right?"

May shook her head. Drew knew she was lying.

"Do you know what? I also have dreams. You are a dream of mine. And I dream of a child."

With wide eyes looked she at her green-haired husband.

"W-What?! But… you said that you don´t want children. I can still remember how annoyed you were by Misty and Ash´s children."

A smile formed on Drew´s lips.

"May, I never said that I don´t want children, I just said I would die if I had Misty and Ash's children."

His smile grew bigger; he embraced May in a gentle hug.

"It´s really wonderful… with our daughter finally all our dreams come true."

"Son." May corrected him. "I want a son."

"But I want a daughter."

"But I feel that it's a boy."

"No, my instincts tell me that we will have a beautiful daughter."

"Shut up, Grass-Head."


	3. Fantasy

Theme: Fantasy

Shipping: HeatTagShipping [Dawn / Hikari x Conway / Kohei]

Remark: It´s a bit pervert.

* * *

**Fantasy**

Dawn smiled at him. She gave him one of her biggest and brightest smile. And Conway knew that smile was meant only for him. Only for him …

He stretched out his hand to her, stroked her hair. She looked at him dreamily. Conway loved this look on her. He loved her. She should belong only to him.

She was everything he wanted ...he desired.

His face came closer to her face. His lips brushed her lips. She giggled and put her arms around him.

"Conway…" she whispered. "Dawn…" He whispered back. His voice drenched in lust.

He wanted her. He wanted her so much.

Conway could feel as she pressed her curved upper body against his chest.

He could feel that she wanted him too.

He pressed his mouth on hers, his tongue came out.

In his head, spat around thousands of thoughts.

_What kind of underwear she wears?_

_Perhaps the rose-pink that he had seen so often in her dresser..._

He ran his tongue along her cheek, till his mouth reached her ear.

"I want you…!" he breathed in her ear. Dawn giggled again.

"Then take me."

.

.

.

"Yo Conway! What are you doing?"

"W-What?"

Ash stood in front of Conway and at the green-haired boy looked confused. Why he sat alone behind a bush? Ash followed the gaze of Conway.

"Why are you staring at Dawn?" He asked.

Conway looked just as confused as Ash.

"Staring at Dawn? But…" and then Conway finally realized.

None of these heavenly minutes with Dawn had been real, it all happened only in his fantasy.

.

.

.

DAMN!


End file.
